


Cider

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	Cider

Cider was the most marvellous thing in the world. It didn't make you burp like butterbeer, and it didn't make Remus feel sick after the first eight sips like Firewhisky; it was golden and beautiful and tasty and made Sirius unsteady on his feet so that he had to lean on Remus. Remus loved cider.

Sirius tended to lean on Remus quite often. Usually this made Remus stiffen and move away before Sirius could figure out all the embarrassing effects he had on Remus. But under the influence of cider the concept of personal space seemed foolish, and who cared about privacy when you could have a madly grinning Sirius two inches from your face? Especially when madly grinning Sirius' hand was slipping on your shoulder and falling into places where they would not go when sober. Shocking places, if you thought of it. It didn't seem to shock Sirius, however, and Remus thought about how to take advantage of this new development. He rather enjoyed the knowledge that if he wasn't drunk on cider he would never try to take advantage of his beautiful and mostly-as-far-as-Remus-knew-straight friend. But since he wasn't sober it was all right, and Remus shifted slightly so that Sirius' hand slipped further down.

"Moony?"

There was some hesitancy in Sirius' voice, but mostly there was about-to-erupt glee that could result in much mocking and teasing. It was only fair, then, that Remus directed the glee to another direction.

"What, you've never come across one of those before, Padfoot?"

Sirius bit his lip and Remus grinned inwardly.

"Of course I have, I just didn't think…"

"It's the cider, you know. Has a strange effect on people, makes them horny and wanting to have sex with the next person they see."

"The next person they see?"

Remus nodded, and tried to look serious.

"Yes. Or was there another reason your hand was in my crotch?"

"Oh."

Sirius mouth remained in the shape of an O and Remus gave himself permission to bite it later.

"Don't worry, Padfoot, I'll help you out too. Wouldn't want to walk too close to Peter and be forced to shag him."

Sirius grimaced, and looked to the other side of the room where Peter was lovingly fondling his bottle of cider.

"Well, I suppose…"

Remus' hand had found its way to Sirius' lap and had quickly unbuttoned Sirius' trousers. There was a yelp, but also a hardness as Remus started to stroke, and then Sirius' face was suddenly open against his neck. Sirius' fingers were trying to sneak themselves under Remus' pants, which seemed difficult in his drunken state although Remus was enjoying his attempts. And then there were calloused hands sliding down on his skin and Remus was gasping for air as Sirius was making moist noises on his collarbone. He closed his eyes as Sirius' lips began to trail higher, nipping at his jaw and finally licking the curve of his mouth. Remus lifted his other hand to cup Sirius' head and held it in place as he kissed him, forcing his lips open with all the pent-up frustration of a man who has finally allowed himself what he thought he'd never have.

Sirius jerked twice against him, and then Remus' hand was sticky and messy. The moan Sirius made into his mouth as he came drove Remus to shudder desperately against Sirius.

After a few moments of sitting too close and breathing heavily, Sirius extricated himself and performed a cleaning charm on them both.

"Fancy another drink, then? Cider, did you say?"


End file.
